Protector
by Jack Frost and Hiccup
Summary: It's been about 4 years since Grojband broke up. Lanes moved, and Kin & Kon had a big fight with Corey. Now, 15 year old, Corey Riffin's life was falling apart. But his life turns around when he meets a runaway 15 year old girl. Who is she? And why she running away? CoreyXOC Rated T for many reasons. R &R Plz! Bad summary.
1. Depress, Alone, and a Runaway

**-Hey people! No, I didn't die. I HAD no computer access but guess what? I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! YAY! Well, I got it at a pawn shop but it's still in really good shape! Soooooo happy! So, no more delays! (I hope. :/) **

**Anyways, with that said and done, THIS IS NOT A HTTYD/ROTG FANFICTION! (Even if they're my life.) This is a GROjBAND fan fiction! Yay! (Getting weird, J&H, don't be a weirdo.) This story mostly just has Corey in it and an OC. And no CoreyXLaney fluff in this, mostly CoreyXOC. Ok, I'll shut up and start the story.**

**-J&H**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own GROjBAND or it's characters except…2…I think.**

* * *

Corey was depressed. He was flucking school and bullies beated him up 24/7. His life long dream of becoming a famous band was now crushed. Lanes moved to Seattle, Washington last year. And the twins, Kin & Kon, had a big fight with Corey for a new bass player and quit the band. And they were one of his bullies now. Corey had no friends and his life was falling apart. He was an outsider...a nobody. He even tried to coment suicide but his now overly-protective sister, Trina, stopped him before it was too late. He just wish he could die from his lonely life.

15 year old, Corey was laying on his bed in his room, listening to some of their GROjBAND music from when they were 11. Tears fell down the blue haired teen's face as he blankly stared at the ceiling. A knife with blood was laying beside him. Cuts were on 15 year old's wrist but was covered up by his black biker gloves.

Corey has grown over the years. His hair was longer that his bangs came out from under his orange beanie and cover part of his eyes. And he was almost taller then Trina. The only thing that changed in his clothing was he wore a overly-sized t-shirt with a skull on it and he wore a black collar around his neck.

_I don't deserve to live, _Corey thought to himself, _I don't have a purpose in this world. Not one bit._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when there was knock on his bedroom door. Corey knew who it was and groaned. He covered his face with a pillow as the door opened. He heard footsteps come over to his bed and a gasp came.

"COREY RIFFIN! WHAT'S THIS KNIFE DOING ON YOUR BED?!" a voice yelled.

"It's nothing," he answered from under the pillow.

Suddenly, the was removed from his face and an angry Trina face came into his view. He sat up and gave her a glare.

"Why is there a knife on your bed, Corey?!" she angrily repeated.

"I told you, it's nothing."

She snapped and grabbed his wrist, making him gasp in pain. She removed his glove and gasped. "Sure, it's nothing. You're cutting your wrist for no fucken reason!"

Corey pulled his hand away from her grasp and whispered, "I'm sorry, Trina, but I have no reason to live."

Trina calmed down and sadly frowned at Corey's words. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Trina then sat on the bed beside Corey, making him look away.

"Corey, you do have a reason. Don't go saying stuff like that. It will only make you more depress," she calmly explained.

"Nobody likes me. Everyone hates me," he whispered, not looking at Trina.

"I don't hate you," she said, placing a calm hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her as tears welled up in his eyes. Then said, "Then why did you try to crush my band dream?"

"Cause I didn't want you and your friends to get hurt."

"Since when do you care about my safety?"

"Your my little brother and I didn't want you guys doing something crazy that might cost your life."

Corey looked down and went silent. Trina sighed and slid her hand off of his shoulder. "Corey, you are my little brother and I love you. Nothing can change that."

Corey didn't look at her but Trina knew he was thinking. "Thanks Trina."

She sadly smiled and hugged him. Then she got off of the bed and said, "Good. Now, I best be going cause my date with Nick starts in 15 minutes. So, don't try to coment suicide again, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good."

Trina grabbed the knife and shut the music off. Then she went out of the room, closing the door behind her. Corey, once again, laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard the car start in the garage and drove off. He then swung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped his blue sneakers on. He got up and went to his closet and grabbed his black jacket. He zipped it on and, went out of his bedroom, downstairs, and out of the bedroom.

* * *

As he walked down the empty street at 8:00p.m., Corey thought about the times GROjBAND had together. Getting stuck in Trina's dream, fighting a giant knight, entering in a dangerous race, having a wish war with Trina, and entering Kon in a dog show. Corey smiled. Good times...but also weird, too.

Corey stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of crying. He looked down a dark alley and saw a figure at the other end. Without hesitation, he started walking to the figure.

_Core! What are you doing?! _A voice screamed in his head, _You don't just walk down a dark alley at night! Turn around,_ _now! _But he didn't stop, he keep going. Some how, he felt like...someone was in danger. Was it him? No, he had a feeling it was this crying figure. Once he found the source, he stopped dead cold.

It was a girl, about his age, was crying in her knees. She had long, jet black hair with the ends colored in a dark shade of purple. She wore a black hairband with a skull on it with her bangs coming out from under it and over her left eye. She also wore a black collar on her neck and she was kind of big in the chest. She wore a black tank top with a white one coming out from under it at her waist. She had some curves but not a lot and wore dark purple short-shorts. The girl wore hot pink knee-high socks and shoe-like black boots. **(Sorry, forgot what they're called) **And a black back-pack laid next to her. She looked lost, sad, and Corey wanted to help her.

He knelt by her and placed a calm hand her shoulder, causing her head to shot up. Corey flinched and fell on his bottom. The girl unzipped her pack, grabbed something, and pointed it at Corey. A knife. She looked so...scared as she looked up at Corey, making him heartbroken. No girl should go through something like this.

"Who...who are you?!" she asked, fear in her voice.

Corey held his hands up to show her he means no harm and said softly, "It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you."

She hesitated, then nodded as she lowered the knife. That's when Corey noticed a big gash on her right arm, still bleeding.

He crossed his legs and asked, "Uh...what happen to your arm?"

She looked at her arm and quickly covered it with her left hand. She turned her towards Corey but looked down. Then echoed Corey's words, "I-it's nothing."

Corey scowled, "It is something. Tell me."

She sighed. "Someone cut me."

"Who?"

She looked all around her, then leaned closer to Corey. "My Dad."

"WHAT?!"

"SSSHHH! Not so loud! My dad's spies are chasing me to bring me back, but I'm never going back."

"Well, you can't stay here. It's not safe." Corey thought for a moment, then, he had an idea. "You can stay with me. They'll never find you there."

"Really? Ya sure?" Corey nodded. The girl hesitated, then said, "I don't want to bring in danger."

"Ha, danger? I laugh at danger, seek for adventure."

She smiled and grabbed her pack. Then got up, Corey following her lead. She was only up to his ear, which reminded him of Laney. The girl extended her arm out for Corey to shake and he did.

"I'm Jade," she said.

"Corey, Corey Riffin," he responed.

Jade giggled, making Corey smile. _Her giggle is so cute. Wait? Cute? _Corey thought, _I just met her and already I think her giggle is cute?! _He pushed that thought in the back of his mind. He gestured Jade to follow him back the way he came. Knowing he had a friend for once.

* * *

**A/N: What ya think? Like it? This is my first GROjBAND fan fiction so go easy on me. I started watching the show a few weeks after it started. And please review. I really love them and they make my day! And also let's me know someone is acutally reading this. Meh. :/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Hey guys! Sorry for the hold up but last night, I just started writing the second chapter. I decided to do it in first person between Corey and Jade so you can know what's going on in their heads. No, I was not on vacation, I was taking a little break. So anyways, here is chapter 2. And sorry, I couldn't think of a title for this one.**

**-J&H**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Grojband except for the characters Jade, Jade's dad, and the spies.**

* * *

_Corey's POV_

What am I doing?! Bringing a strange girl home with me...who has a knife! She will probably kill me in her sleep! But strangely, I feel...drawn to her. Like we've met before. Well, yeah, she's pretty and all but I JUST MET HER! And what will Trina think? What will I say? _Hey, Trina! This is Jade, a girl I found in a dark alley. And she claims she is being chased down by her dad. Mind if she stays? _Yeah right, Trina will probably kick her out the second she steps inside the house.

We passed the clock tower when it struck. I looked up and gasped. 9:00! Oh shit. Trina is probably looking for me, scared that I probably killed myself somewhere in town.

Jade must of seen the worried look on my face and asked, "Um, is there something wrong, Core?"

I looked at her in surprise once she said the last word. Core? No one called me that except...Laney.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jade snapped her pale fingers in my face. Without hesitation, I grabbed her hand and almost dragged her to my place.

_Jade's POV_

What the flip am I doing with this guy? One minute, we were in a dark alley, introducing ourselves. And here we are, Corey taking, well dragging, to his house. He probably works for my dad and can't wait to return me. But if he tries, I'll rip his heart out and break for it. 'Cause I'm not going back. No way Jose'.

As we ran/dragged to Corey's house, I yelled, "Corester! What the flip is wrong?!" Corester? Where did that come from?

Without looking back, Corey answered, "My sister, Trina, she was suppose to be back from her date at 8:45! And it's 9:00!"

"And you're worried because?"

"It's a long story. But I'll tell you later, right now, Trina will probably kill me if we don't hurry."

I rolled my eyes as Corey took/dragged me back to his place.

_Corey's POV_

We got to the doors of the garage when they suddenly opened. We screamed as Jade and me hugged each other in fear. But it was only an angry Trina. We sighed in relief as we released each other.

"COREY RIFFIN! WHERE IN HECK WERE YO-" She was cut off when she saw Jade beside me. Her face soften as she cleared her throat. "Um, Corey, who is this?"

Oh shit. I rubbed the back of my neck as I nervously explained, "Ugh, Trina, this...this is Jade. She...uh...she is in trouble right now and...she needs a place to stay for awhile." Really? That's what I come up with?

Trina was not impress by my explanation. "Oh really? Prove it."

I looked over at Jade who was not impress either by Trina. She rolled her eyes as she showed Trina her injured arm, making her gasp.

"Oh my gosh! What happen?"

Jade then shot a worry glance at me. I was confused at first but then I realized. Jade doesn't want no one to know the truth.

"I...uh...I cut myself against sharp metal," she said quietly. Nice combat.

Trina then took her inside and went up stairs to get the first-aid kit. Jade and me sat on the stage while we waited. Soon enough, Trina came back down and bandaged up Jade's arm.

As my sister worked on her arm, she asked Jade, "Jade, where are you're parents?"

She sighed and hung her head. Then she whispered, "I don't have any." Which I know she lied.

Trina got done and said, "Well, you can stay here if you like."

I stood up in surprise and asked, "You mean, she can stay?"

"Yep. But I don't know where," Trina said, getting up and jumping off the stage.

"She can stay in my room!" I said, getting excited. Why am I excited for Jade staying?

"All right then, Jade can stay."

I could tell Jade was happy about it 'cause she jumped off the stage and hugged Trina. Then said, "Thanks Trina, you don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem. Corey, can you show her your room?"

I jumped off the stage and grabbed Jade's hand. "Sure. Anything for a roommate."

Jade giggles, I blush. Why do I like her giggle so much?

We soon went up stairs and into my room, me closing the door behind us. Jade set her bag on my bed and sat on it. She rubbed her hand against the spread as I walked over and sat by her.

"Jade, is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, everything is ok." I could tell she lied.

"No, I can tell something's up."

She looked away and said, "I really don't want to talk about it."

I got up and said, "Ok, that's cool."

She then looked at me and got up. "Um, you don't mind if I took a shower? I've been running forever."

"Uh, sure. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want."

"If that's ok with you."

I walked over to my closet and unzipped my jacket. "Sure, I don't mind. But they are a bit big though."

She walked over to me and said, "That's fine."

I smiled and picked out a few clothes. I gave her a over size "AC-DC" t-shirt, well overly sized for her, and black sweat pants. She thank me and I told her where the bathroom was. And also told her where an extra toothbrush was in the bathroom and she could use my toothpaste. She thank me once again and went down the hall and into the bathroom.

_Jade's POV_

I shut the door behind me and set the clothes Corey gave me on a stool near the shower. I then got undressed and turned the shower on and got in. As I stood under the warm water, I thought about my dad. How much he has changed. He's not the father I use to know. He's a different person now. Soon enough, I started singing one of my favorite songs. **(So What by P!NK) **

_I guess I just lost my husband._

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna to drink my money_

_Not gonna to pay his rent_

_I got a brand new attitude_

_I'm going to wear it tonight_

_I'm going to get in trouble_

_I want to start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_I want to start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_I want start a fight!_

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_Guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm going to show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio?_

_Then someone is going to die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

_na na na na he's going to start a fight_

_na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!_

_So ,so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight._

_You weren't there_

_You never were_

_You want it all_

_But that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there_

_You let me fall_

_So, so what? _

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight!_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight!_

I was out of the bathroom by the time I finished singing. I went down the hall and into Corey's bedroom, only to find him asleep in his bed. I smirked as I went over to my bag and pulled out my sleeping bag. I laid it on the other side of the bed and climbed in. It didn't take me long to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I wasn't planning to have a song in this story but I thought that this song fitted Jade perfectly, well except the husband and ex part. :/ Sorry if this wasn't a good chapter and that I messed up on the lyrics but hey, it works. And thanks for all the great reviews! They really made my day! :D And I do NOT own So what by P!NK! And I got the lyrics from A-Z Lyrics Universe!**


	3. I Will Be Your Protector

**-Hey guys! Sorry if the last chapter was horrible and short. Sometimes I over go on details and that is what I think happened. Well trust me, I'm sure this story will get better. And like I told another member, I wanted a scene to be the beginning of this chapter. So here is chapter 3. Heads up, sorry if it's short and horrible but it works. I just got the idea last night.**

**-J&H**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Grojband except the characters Jade, Jade's dad, and the spies.**

* * *

_Jade's POV_

"_Daddy, you can't do this!" I yelled as my dad pointed the gun at us._

_He scowled as his grip on the gun tighten. "Yes I can! You are no use to me. You only dishonor our family and make a fool of yourself! Why can't you be like your sister?"_

_I guess Corey got angry by this cause he stood in front of me and narrowed his eyes at my dad. "Hey, back off! It's not her fault that she has dishonored your family! She was only being herself! You should except her the way she is! And no one should have a favorite child, that's stuck up, bro!"_

_My dad growled and yelled, "Stay out of this goth boy!"_

_Corey was pissed. "No way! No girl should go through something like this! It's like Cinderella, only more violent. Abusing her because she's different!"_

_My dad had enough. Soon enough, everything went too fast. My dad pulled the trigger and Corey's scream echoed throughout the park. Then, I watch in horror as Corey fell on his knees and then fall to the ground, motionless._

* * *

"COREY!" I yelled as I woke from the nightmare, scaring Corey half to death. He got out of bed and ran over to me.

He knelt in front of me as I cried my eyes out. He took my hand and asked quietly, "What happen, Jade? Are you hurt?"

I could only cry in response. Corey then helped me stand up and he hugged me for comfort. I cried on his bared chest as he tried to shush me, but it didn't work. Then, Trina came busting through the door.

She walked over to us and asked over my crying, "Corey, what happen?"

"I don't know. She cried my name and I asked what happen but she didn't answer me. But I think it was just a nightmare," Corey said, still holding onto me.

"Well, try to calm her down and go back to sleep," she said, going out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Corey then helped me sat on the bed and sat by me. He wrapped his arm around me and tried to shush me. Slowly, I calmed down.

He then asked me, "Jade, what happen?"

Tears still spilled out of my eyes but Corey wiped them away with his hand. I sniffled and explained, "You, my dad, me where at the park. My dad was pointing a gun at us and saying how pitiful I was. Then you stood in front of me and explained to my dad to let me be me, that only made him angry. He then...then...shot you and that's when I woke up." I put my face into my hands and started crying again. Even talking about a nightmare was hurtful.

Corey hugged me once again and started running his fingers though my jet black hair. I was calmed down by this. It reminded me of someone.

Once I was fully calmed down, Corey asked, "Wow. That's terrible. If you want, you can sleep with me in my bed."

I looked at him like he was crazy. We just met and he already offers me to sleep with him for comfort? Where is he going with this?

I sighed and said, "I guess. If it would make me feel better."

He smiled and I shyly smiled back at him. He got up and went to the other side of the bed. I then crawled under the covers as Corey got in beside me. Luckily he had a queen size bed or we probably be up all night. Soon enough, we were asleep.

* * *

_Corey's POV_

I turned over and my arm fell to where Jade should be, but it only found nothing. I soon sat up and saw that Jade was gone, making me worry.

"Jade?" No response. Oh shit. Did she runaway while I was asleep? Or did her dad found her?

Without hesitation, I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room. I heard the TV on downstairs and thought it was Trina. I soon ran downstairs and went into the living room. But I found out it wasn't Trina watching TV. It was...

"Jade!"

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "What? Is something wrong Corester?"

Corester? Never heard that one, but catchy.

I sat by her on the couch and sighed in relief. "Nothing. I thought you ran away or your dad found you. By the way, why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"Uh, Core, it's not the middle of the night. It's 9:00 in the morning," she said, giggling.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes and found out she was right. On the clock hanging above the TV read 9:00. "Oops. Sorry, I couldn't tell since I had my shades closed in my room."

"It's alright. My dad is the same way. He use to have these really dark curtains and he would close them every night. And in the morning, he would think it's mid-night. It was funny until we got rich."

"Wait, your family is rich. You don't look rich."

"Because I'm not them. I'm an outsider in my own family. My dad doesn't appreciate the things I do. He expects me to be like my older sister, Hannah. Being snotty and stuck up is what he wants from me cause he says poor people are useless to us rich people. But I have friends who aren't rich. Like you and Trina, you guys aren't useless. You are helpful and I appreciate it."

I was silent, the I said, "Wow. That's harsh. He's the one who's stuck up."

"Yeah, and I hate him. And I'm not going back."

We were silent, then I asked, "Hey, do want something for breakfast?"

"Meh. I'll just have cereal. What do you have?"

"Well, I know we have Reese Puffs and Lucky Charms."

Jade hesitated, then said, "Give me Reese Puffs please."

I got up and said, "Ok, I'll be right back."

As I walked into the kitchen, she giggled, making me blush once again. Her giggle is cute, I have to admit. I soon began to prepare her breakfast when I decided to have Lucky Charms. After I finished both of our cereal, I grabbed both and walked back into the living room. I sat by Jade again and handed her cereal.

She grabbed it and said, "Thanks, Core."

We started eating as I asked, "Hey, what are you watching?"

"Eh, just the news. I want to make sure my dad didn't put up an amber alert for me or I'll flip."

"Probably not. Since he had those 'spies' looking for you."

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, where's Trina?"

"Oh, she went to work at the beauty shop."

"Really? On a Saturday?"

"Yep."

"O-k. What about your parents?"

My parents? Every time I hear "your parents" I get depress. It even hurts when I talk about them. But I don't want Jade knowing to what happen to them.

So, I lied. "They're...uh...on a business trip. They're really busy and won't be back for awhile."

"Huh, must be great for you and Trina to have the house all to yourselves. I'm never home by myself. Which sucks."

I sighed in relief. She was convinced and I don't have to talk about them. Every time I told the story, my heart broke into a million pieces. I can't cry in front of a girl, the only girl I cry in front of is...well, Trina.

The news came back on after commercials and the breaking news they had was...amber alert. Oh shit. This is not good.

The news reporter cleared her throat and said, "I'm Chance Happenings. Our top story for Peaceville is an amber alert. It's a 15 year old girl named Jade Johnson. She was reported missing days ago and her family is desperate to have her safe return." They showed a picture of Jade on the screen and Jade flipped out. The reporter continued, "Last night, a citizen of Peaceville spotted her walking with another 15 year old guy. His identity is known as Corey Riffin." Double shit. They showed a blurry picture of what looked like me and Jade in front of the clock tower. Triple shit. "This is a picture of the suspect and the runaway in front of the main clock tower. This picture was taken from the witness' phone. If you see these two, please call the police right away. And now for the weather..."

I screamed and stood up, not realizing the cereal in my lap. It fell and splattered all over the floor, making me more frustrated. "Aw, come on!"

"Corey! What are we going to do? You know we can't stay here! They'll take you and probably Trina to jail and I'll return to my retarded family!" Jade yelled as she turned off the TV.

I then realized something. "Wait, they said you were reported missing a few days ago. But were you just running away from yesterday?"

"Yeah, I left yesterday."

"And I don't think any witness took that picture. I think it was either your dad or your dad's spies!"

"So that means...we were being watched! And they're probably watching us right now!"

Like on cue, I heard the mail came through the door slot. I went over and picked up the mail. Nothing but bills until I came to the final one.

It had the words "TOP SECRET" across of it and had my name on it. I came back into the living room with a worried look on my face.

Jade came up to my side and asked, "What is it Corey?"

"I don't know, this letter has my name on it with no returning address," I said, not looking away from the letter.

I turned it over and started opening when Jade stopped me. "Wait! What if it's a trap?"

"Only one way to find out," I said, remembering I use to say those words when Grojband was still together.

I slowly began to open it again, waiting for a trap or something. But sighed in relief when nothing came. I pulled out the letter and the envelope fell to the floor. I unfolded the letter and read aloud,

"_Dear Corey Riffin,_

_I know you have my daughter and I'll do anything to have her back. But if you don't return her, you will pay the price. You have three days to return her at the park when it closes at 11:00 p.m.. If you don't return her in the time provided, I will hunt you down and kill you if I need to. You have been warned, Corey Riffin. _

_Sincerely,_

_Justin Johnson (Jade's Dad.)"_

I gulped. Threating me just to return his daughter? Harsh. But I know I'll never return her. Not after Jade trusted me. But what will we do?

Jade pulled me out of my thoughts but asking nervously, "You won't return me, will you?"

I dropped the letter and shut the curtains in the living room. I then went over to Jade and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't let that dosh bag place one single on you. And I'm not going to return you. I say we run away from this mess until your father realizes that you're too good for him."

"What are you saying?"

"Jade, from now on, I will be your protector."

* * *

**Man, I loved the ending. I'm trying not brag though. Now do you guys know why the story is called "Protector?" Sorry if this chapter is short and horrible. And if you guys have any suggestions for something you like to see in later chapters, don't be shy and tell me! I would love to hear from you guys! :D I'll tell you this now, there will be a chase between chapters with Jade, Corey, Justin (Jade's dad,) and the spies. So if you have any suggestions for chases, that will be great. And yes, this will be continued. This is NOT the last chapter.**

**P.S.- I do NOT own the cereal. Just saying. XD**

**P.S.S- Sorry if I kept saying "Then" in the story. It's a habit. :/**


	4. HELP ME!

**-'Sup guys! Sorry that I've disappeared lately and haven't brought chapter four of this. Well, the problem is that I've been having trouble thinking of what would happen after Corey and Jade get the letter. So, sorry if I haven't been continuing this but I MIGHT need your guys' help on this. So spit out some ideas. I've thought of a little but I know you guys hate short chapters and I do too. Now, don't get mad at me but JADE IS NOT LANEY! I'm sorry but Jade isn't Laney. You've guys been asking me and it's driving me bananas (pronounce it from "Adventure Time") You'll find out soon why. SO HELP ME! Sorry for the short notice. :/  
**

**-J&H **


End file.
